James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (Nintendo DS)
'' James Cameron's Avatar: The Game'' is a video game adaptation of James Cameron's film of the same name on Nintendo DS. The title is developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft, Lightstorm Entertainment and 20th Century Fox. Characters Nok - Hero of the game, a young Na'vi who is selected by Eywa to be Alaksi Nari. Dr. Anthony Ossman - The villain in the story, he justifies his actions by saying it helps his daughter. Molly Ossman - Dr. Ossman's daughter, who is in coma and can walk around only in the Avatar body. Lungoray - Wise shaman who helps Nok. Dr. Gregorius - One of the Avatars, he disagreed with RDA's actions. Mel - One of the RDA grunts assigned to help Dr. Ossman. Lawrence - One of the RDA grunts assigned to help Dr. Ossman. Tawkami Clan - Numerous members of Tawkami Clan make an apperance here. Plot Nok, a young Greenhome Na'vi from Tawkami Clan (Sky Seer Clan) believes that the stories about Skypeople (Humans) are not just stories. His friend, Omati however don’t believe in them much. One day there is commotion in the Hometree and kids are prohibited to go outside. Nok and Omati however see it as a challenge to test their skills. But before they find their way out, Nok is invited to Olo’eyktan, the leader of their tribe, and he receives his fighting staff. Young Nok then proceeds to sneak out the village. On his way out he spots some aggressive Tapirus, who normally don’t behave like that. While playing outside with his friend they spot human’s flying machine (Samson), and something dropping out of it. Nok and Omati decide to go see what it was. After they find the machine they are attacked by Viperwolves, as if the machine drew them closer. Making their way back to the village, they hear that the clan elders have been abducted by the humans. Guards in disarray, Nok decides to put use to his new fighting staff skills and save the elders. He succeeds in that, and Eywa selects him as her Alaksi Nari (Ready Eye) and receives one of the hidden weapons of a last Alaksi Nari. Now another human flying ship approaches their Hometree, and Nok is asked to help. He runs atop of the tree and Meets Dr. Anthony Ossman, who surprisingly speaks Na’vi. Nok chases Dr. Ossman away and destroys their machines. Nok then is instructed to connect with Eywa through the Tree of Souls and show her what has transpired; Eywa rewards Nok with a Banshee. Hearing that more humans have been spotted near Flyingcliffs, Nok is sent there to investigate their plans. While on route Nok meets a girl who dresses like the humans and speaks in a funny accent, her name is Molly. Nok wants to know more about the girl and follows her. Molly gets trapped when an explosion shakes lose some rocks, and Nok saves her. Nok then continues his travels to human base, and again sees Dr. Ossman. Nok sneaks near his lab to see what he is up to, and sees Avatars, humans who walk in Na’vi skin, Molly being one of them. Nok then proceeds to set the captured animals free, he is seen however and humans evacuate the base. Nok again follows them, to their ground base. There he meets Molly again, she says that she is on Na’vi side and her father, Dr. Ossman, is an evil man who plans to enslave the beasts and the trees, and she also tells him about the unobtanium. Nok thanks Molly for helping him understand the human ways. Eywa constantly rewards Nok with helpful weapons and animals, one of those animals is Prolemuris, who accompanies Nok and helps him reach otherwise unreachable areas. Nok then chases after Dr. Ossman who plans to use one of the Tree of Souls in his experiment. Nok manages to catch up with him and defeat the obstacle he releases, and chase him away from the tree. Dr. Ossman starts to take things a bit personal and threatens that they meet again. Nok then reports what has happened back to Eywa. Meantime the elders arrived and told him that they think he is the Alaksi Nari, and suggest Nok to visit the wise hermit, Lungoray. Lungoray was said to live in Dusk Valley, and Nok took flight. After speaking with the wise shaman, who wants Nok to prove who he says he is, by finding the previous Alaksi Nari's bow. After Nok completed that quest, Lungoray sent him to his final test, to gather some Glow Worms. After the Glow Worm have been collected, Nok returns to Lungoray, and he shows how they can be used. He cooks a potion and throws it on a Hammerhead who then is more connected to Eywa and helps Nok clear the way to RDA base. There Nok meets Molly again; she once more helps him past the security doors. But Nok is trapped by Dr. Ossman, Molly chooses to sacrifice herself to save Nok, fortunately she survived and Lungoray promised to cure her Avatar body. Molly told Nok that Dr. Ossman knows of another Tree of Souls, and Nok flew there to stop the madman once and for all. Dr. Ossman released Thanator who was under his control, but during the fight a feedback shocked Dr. Ossman and he falls into coma like his daughter. Nok manages to save the Tree of Souls and alert Eywa that the humans can be dangerous. At the end: Nok, Molly and Lungoray stand on the cliff looking down on human base and discus the future, they hope the peace lasts. Weapons *Staff *Sling *Whip *Bow *Maul *Prolemuris helper Category:Games